Take To The Skies 3: One Small Hint
by Higuchimon
Summary: [au: wings] Months after Daisuke's abducted by the Kaiser, all V-mon has to keep himself going is his hope and a small token found in a bush.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** One Small Hint  
 **Characters:** V-mon, Daisuke (referred to)  
 **Word Count:** 984|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship, Angst|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Digimon Partners Boot Camp, prompt #2, lonely; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B, #62, write a fic with no dialogue; Written for the Word Counts Set Boot Camp, #5, 984 words  
 **Notes:** This is set in the same world as **Gift of Flight** , and is set after the events thereof.  
 **Summary:** Months after Daisukek's abducted by the Kaiser, all V-mon has to keep himself going is his hope and a small token found in a bush.

* * *

V-mon wrapped his paws around the feather and held it close. This was as close as he'd been to Daisuke in nearly three months and he wasn't going to give it up unless he had to. The other Digimon and the Chosen Children hadn't asked him to. From the way that he caught them looking at him on occasion, he thought they kind of knew how he felt.

Three months without any sign of his partner. Granted, they all knew _who_ had him. V-mon could testify to that; he'd seen the Kaiser take Daisuke away on his AirDramon. But knowing who had him didn't mean they knew where he was or that they could do anything to free him.

Ever since that day, the Kaiser hadn't bothered to face them personally. All they had to deal with were the Digimon who carried his Rings and Spirals, and none of them had any useful information once they were freed. It had only taken a few days for it to be obvious that Ichijouji Ken didn't have _any_ intentions of giving Daisuke back to them any time soon. If at all.

V-mon held the feather tighter. It was Daisuke's. His scent clung to it, and V-mon had seen his feathers before, in those wonderful times before the Kaiser took his partner away from him.

They'd found it stuck in a tree just a day or so earlier. V-mon sniffed it out himself, and well did he recall the way his heart had leaped at the first scent of Daisuke. He'd hoped. He'd hoped _so much_ that somehow Daisuke had escaped and they could be together again.

But then all there had been was a feather. None of them could guess how it got there. They'd all tossed around ideas; Daisuke had managed to get out briefly and left it behind? The Kaiser left it there on purpose as some kind of hint or taunt or trap? The trap didn't seem likely, since nothing at all had happened.

It could, Miyako had pointed out, be something as simple as an accident. Surely Daisuke had lost feathers during his imprisonment, and just as surely the Kaiser would clean out his base – or have it cleaned out, since he wasn't likely to do housework himself – and the feathers would simply be thrown out in the trash.

V-mon refused to even consider that Daisuke's feathers would be considered _trash_. So he took this one with him when the Chosen left for the day, a day marked by success where it came to destroying the Kaiser's towers and failure when it came to finding Daisuke.

He didn't go back to Earth anymore. Doing so without Daisuke would just sap his strength too much. So he'd found a small cave he could live in and did his best to watch over the little colony of Koromon that had a village not too far away. He didn't feel quite so lonely when there were other Digimon around. There was even a portal television close by, so he could communicate with the other Chosen if he had to.

It didn't make up at all for not having Daisuke around and more than one night he just wandered around, unable to sleep, and in the vague hope that he would find some kind of clue to where the Kaiser kept Daisuke.

So far, every hope had been dashed. Once or twice he'd even had to flee from the Kaiser's patrols. Part of him knew that if he were captured, he'd at least see Daisuke again. It might end up with him wearing a Ring or a Spiral, but he'd see Daisuke.

Maybe. He didn't like trying to think like the Kaiser and he wasn't good at it, and it kind of made him sick to even consider, but it wasn't a _promise_ that he'd see Daisuke. The Kaiser could just enslave him and he'd never see Daisuke, or if he did, he wouldn't even know it.

Thinking about Daisuke made him remember the last time he'd seen him. They'd come to the Digital World so Daisuke could stretch his wings and fly. V-mon wanted to have a quick snack, so he'd wandered off to find some fruit trees while Daisuke took a turn through the sky. They'd both expected to see each other again in just a few minutes.

But while he'd been eating, he'd heard a furious cry, and before he could get to where it came from, he'd seen an AirDramon and on top of it…

He didn't have to remember it, really. He saw it in his dreams at least once a week.

He tucked the feather away into the small hole in the back of his cave he'd decided to keep it in. He had to be like Daisuke and think positive, no matter what. Sure, the Kaiser had kept Daisuke prisoner all this time, but that didn't mean it would last forever. He'd screw up sooner or later and they'd take Daisuke back.

Maybe he could find Wormmon. They hadn't talked in ages, not since Daisuke's capture. He kind of wondered if that was the Kaiser's orders somehow. Or if Wormmon was just afraid to talk to him at all now.

He would look for him. Wormmon could be their only chance to find Daisuke. It could risk his own capture, but after all this time, he couldn't think of anything else that he could do. And he wanted to do something. Hiding in a cave wasn't what Daisuke would do. It wasn't what what the Digimon of Courage should do.

V-mon stepped to the cave mouth and stared up at the sky. It would take a while to find Wormmon if he didn't want to be found. But what else did he really have to do?

New determination filling him, V-mon set off to find the Digimon Kaiser's partner.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and a hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
